Unified communications systems provide a user with a simultaneous view of communications conducted using different protocols and/or applications. For example, unified communications can include the use of Internet based applications and session initiation protocol based applications. Each of the different protocols require users to authenticate when accessing associated applications. In particular, every application can challenge a user for a valid user name and password when the application is accessed. However, requiring that a user provide such information when each application is accessed is cumbersome and time consuming.
In order to streamline the authentication process, token based mechanisms exist. Such mechanisms can include the use of secure token servers that provide a back end authentication function for hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) based applications. After an initial sign-on procedure has been completed, the token server can provide an authentication token in connection with other HTTP applications on that server. Moreover, other servers in the same domain requiring authentication in connection with associated applications can obtain a token from the authentication server. Accordingly, HTTP applications can be accessed by a client without requiring that the user re-enter their credentials, after that client has supplied one instance of a user name and password pair.
However, the authentication process for session initiation protocol (SIP) applications is different. Accordingly, where a client desires access to one or more SIP applications, additional authentication procedures must be followed. More particularly, previous solutions for providing a single sign-on with respect to HTTP applications cannot also perform authentication with respect to SIP applications. Specifically, existing SIP servers and clients are incapable of accepting the tokens used by web authentication processes. In addition, solutions for providing a single sign-on in connection with SIP based applications are not recognized by web based applications. Accordingly, an integrated solution, capable of providing a single sign-on with respect to HTTP and SIP based applications is not available using previous techniques.